вечной Любви
by DokichanAroa
Summary: Ivan Braginski busca algo que siempre a necesita, al encontrarlo no dudara en hacer lo que sea para tenerlo etenernamente, tenga lo que tenga que hacer para asi poder conseguirlo, asi que sea solo para el...
1. Búsqueda…encuentro…

**1. Búsqueda…encuentro…**

-¡Zar!- el pequeño rubio se acercó al regente con entusiasmo.

-¿Vas a salir Rusia…?, si es así no vayas mas aya…allí no hay nada…-.

_**¡Mientes!, tiene que a ver algo para mí más aya de estás heladas tierras, no quiero creer que no hay nada más aya…,seguro debe a ver un remedio para el hueco de mí helado corazón, duele…duele mucho…**_

_**Aparece…**_

_**Me siento tan solo…**_

Corría en la nieve triste, casi desesperado, el pequeño Iván no dudaría en buscar aquello que necesitaba, hacía el sur.

De pronto se detuvo observando a un niño un poco menor que el y dos pequeños más, los tres de cabellos oscuros, ojos brillantes, pero el que le había llamado la atención que era más mayor, tenia el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y ojos casi dorados y sus facciones eran finas, su piel…blanca como la misma nieve.

Ese chico se le quedó mirando, y entonces miró a sus hermanos menores.

-Será mejor irnos hace demasiado frío- les tomó las manos comenzando alejarse de allí.

-¡No por favor!, ¡Espera!- Iván trató de correr tras ellos , pero habían desaparecido en la niebla.

El pequeño Braginski ya había encontrado lo que buscaba…

Iván volvía todos los días a ese lugar, haciendo caso omiso al zar, lo quería, lo quería para el, algo tan bello tenia que ser suyo, además era lo que quería y necesitaba.

Paso un mes, estaba en esa zona y nevaba, iba a resignarse y renunciar cuando lo vio…, estaba caminando lentamente abrazándose a si mismo, el frío para el era insoportable, teniendo en cuenta que su ropa era escasa, llego hasta el mayor, mirando sus ojos púrpura con los suyos casi dorados.

-Es curioso verte por aquí…, pensé que no vendrías…-dijo con una sonrisa inocente no recibiendo respuesta.

Solo se quedaron mirando un largo rato, Iván se quitó su bufanda poniéndosela al asiático y tomándole la mano, así llevándoselo a palacio, ni si quiera había dudado, es como si hubiera sido el encuentro a una cita prevista de hace tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a palacio, todos los sirvientes y damas se quedaron mirándolos con curiosidad, la expresión del ruso era de total felicidad y la del asiático era algo seria, casi sin expresión.

Miró vagamente a donde lo había traído el mayor, era un lugar muy lujoso, decorado por el mármol y oro, cuadros realmente bellos y estatuas de oro macizo.

Fue llevado a una sala mas intima, con casi las mismas decoraciones pero con alfombras de diversos dibujos, y telas de color rojo y azul oscuro colgando de algunas paredes, el rubio hizo que tomara asiento en un sofá al lado de la chimenea y miraba como corría de un lado a otro, Rusia le puso un abrigo bastante calido y una taza de té caliente que este tomó con gusto.

-Gracias…-por fin le habló.

-Waaa, tienes una voz preciosa-comentó con entusiasmo haciendo sonrojar al asiático.

-…No digas tonterías aru…-desvió la vista.

-Me llamo Iván, también soy Rusia dueño de esta región-le sonrió con dulzura sentándose a su lado.

-Yo soy Yao Wang…, también China…-lo miró fijamente

-Estoy muy feliz…Da…-se abraza al asiático que intimidado trata de apartarlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta algo sorprendido.

-Porque te esperaba, siempre te he esperado…-le toma la mano y le sonríe.

_**Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, supe que serias todo mío…**_


	2. Conocimientos peligrosos…

**2. Conocimientos peligrosos…**

Pasaban los años en que ambos países se llevaban cada vez mejor, Rusia se hacia un niño grande, China siempre aparentaba esa dulzura e inocencia con ese rostro.

Los problemas y que así siempre serian, eran los celos de Iván por los hermanos de Yao, que ahora al parecer mas grandes que su hermano mayor, quería estar siempre con el y protegerlo.

Estos eran Corea, Yong-soo y Japón, Kiku, siempre había disputas silenciosas entre ellos y el ruso…

_**Oh Yao, no puedo mas tienes que quedarte, no pudo aguantar mas, lloro, nunca había llorado, nunca…no quiero que me dejes por nadie mas, tienes que pertenecerme, tengo que….**_

-Alteza…-un guardia se acercó al pequeño rubio que miraba desesperado el paisaje nevado.

-¿Si?-el pequeño se giró.

-el zar desea verlo afuera-el guardia se inclinó.

Iván suspiró y siguió al guardia hasta un patio algo alejado del palacio, era extraño…aquel lugar era insólito, y realmente daba una sensación que podía dejarte inquieto…

De pronto se escucharon muchos disparos, el guardia aligeraba el paso tomando esta vez la mano de la nación, llegaron a una parte del campo donde había unas ruinas, había una fila india de hombres con rifles…disparando a un hombre que estaba contra la pared, el zar estaba allí mirando.

Iván se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos viendo como el hombre caía muerto…

-Oh, Rusia, siento que lo hayas visto, quería hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos…-el zar se acercó poniendo una mano en su espalda caminando con el

-…. ¿Zar?-

-¿Si pequeño Braginski?-

-¿Por qué han matado a ese hombre?- preguntó curioso

-Era un enemigo, quería quitarnos lo que queremos, un enemigo…-explicó con tranquilidad el hombre

_**Un enemigo…, alguien peligroso que quiere quitarte lo que quieres…**_

Semanas después, Yao se encontraba en su tierra, allí el sol brillaba con fuerza, ya había flores en su jardín, y se encontraba de buen humor, olía los crisantemos hasta que se asustó dando un grito al sentir unos brazos delgados rodeándolo.

-¡Yong!, ¡No me des esos sustos aru!-le gritó rojo y enojado

-Aniki…mm no te enojes vine a hacerte una supervisita-dijo sonriente el coreano.

Yao suspiró y decidió atender unos pocos asuntos y jugar con su hermano, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, en un lugar enorme y frío, muy frío…donde un chiquillo de ojos púrpura lo llamaba incesantemente, el sol…

-¿Aniki?-

-Oh, Yong, disculpa…-se puso nervioso, ¿Por qué pensaba en el ahora?

Yong lo notó, eso hizo que por dentro se enfureciese, Corea no era de los que muestran a primeras su enojo o celos, por lo general era alegre y dulce y sobretodo con su aniki Yao. Un mensajero entro al jardín y se puso frente a China, se inclinó y le entregó una carta.

-Acaba de llegar una invitación de Rusia para que vaya a su casa…-

El pelilargo emocionado abrió la invitación, se veía que Iván se había esforzado mucho para escribirle en su idioma, los continentes tenían una lengua común pero la escritura no. El coreano frunció el ceño y suelo sonrió de lado abrazándose a su aniki.

-mmm, no vayas…-

-Yong…, tengo que ir, sino lo hiciera estaría siendo descortés-le sonrió

Estaba celoso, ¿Por qué su hermano siempre sonreía por ese extranjero de las heladas tierras?, ¿Por qué siempre Rusia?, no lo entendía y le frustraba, le ponía muy mal. Siendo un buen hermano ayudó a Yao a preparar su equipaje para unos días, lo acompañó hasta un carruaje y se despidió algo triste.

Iván parecía nervioso, daba muchas ordenes, había pedido que arreglasen su habitación para los dos, además de que hicieran los mejores platos, quería tener una aprobación del asiático, se terminó de arreglar y al oír unos caballos desde la ventana bajo corriendo, vio que ya le habían abierto las puertas a Yao y se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo.

-¡Iván me aplastas aru!-gritó China muy sonrojado

-¡Yao esta aquí!-dijo con emoción el mayor no haciéndole caso

-Bu-bueno…ya esta bien…-suspiró y lo separó poniéndose en pie

Iván y Yao pasaron un día bastante relajado, estuvieron jugando animadamente, la verdad cuando no estaban al lado del otro no lo pasaban tan bien como un día así, estaban felices, Iván se lo decía claramente al menor, pero este avergonzado no se lo diría, era algo tímido con respecto a eso, además no sabia que pasaba en su corazón últimamente con respecto al rubio.

Durante la cena los sirvientes de la casa se quedaban mirándolos con atención y las mujeres murmuraban entre ellas comentando lo lindos que se veían así, que jamás Rusia había estado tan animado como en esos hermosos momentos.

-La comida de tu casa es deliciosa, la verdad es la primera vez que me gusta la comida de fuera- comento con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache.

-Que bien, ojala algún día pueda probar la de tu hogar, y…quizás hecha por ti-le tomó la mano inocentemente

Yao asintió sonrojado no apartando el agarre de aquella mano que aun siendo la de un niño era mayor que la suya.

Después de la cena Iván lo llevaba al piso superior del palacio caminando junto a el sin soltarle la mano por aquellos amplios y largos pasillos que parecían no tener fin, el azabache miraba curioso los cuadros de las paredes, de pronto choco con la espalda del mayor y miro una enorme puerta blanca, el rubio empujó y pudo verse una enorme habitación, que sino fuera por los muebles podría decir que era un salón.

-Dormiremos en mi habitación- declaro Rusia.

-¡¿Qu-que?, pero tienes un montón de habitaciones-dijo sonrojado.

-Pero quiero dormir contigo…, Da…-lo abrazó posesivo.

-Esta bien…-suspiró resignándose no pudiendo decir que no.

Iván no tardo en cambiarse, Yao le daba la espalda, el rubio se metió a la cama y se quedo mirando a su pequeño amigo, como cuidadosamente se iba quitando la ropa, se sonrojo levemente, pero no aparto la vista de su pequeña adoración observando hipnotizado su hermosa piel, al ver que ya se había puesto el pijama sonrió y extendió los brazos, Yao tímidamente se metió en la cama y se tumbo de lado siendo abrazado por el mayor. Se sentían tan bien así que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

Al día siguiente Yao despertó, pero no encontró a su amigo, se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación buscándolo, pero por mala suerte se perdió varias veces y acabo fuera del palacio por la puerta este, camino sobre la fría nieve acercándose a unas ruinas algo raras para el, allí había muchos soldados charlando con calma y…un hombre atado contra la pared y los ojos vendados, se preguntaba que pasaba allí, hasta que vio a su amigo al fin.

-Iván…-no pudo decirlo todo, al ver como iba.

El rubio se acerco sonriente al azabache, portaba un rifle, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenia Iván un arma?, era solo un niño.

Yao retrocedió un poco solamente.

-Ya despertaste que bien-le sonríe

-Iván…¿Qué haces con eso?-preguntó asustado.

-Voy a…matar a ese hombre-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa como si nada.

Abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo reaccionar, solo ver, el rubio se movió hasta ponerse frente de los soldado mirando al hombre que estaba atado contra el muro y se acercó a este estando cerca del hombre y entonces le apunto con el rifle en la frente y sonrió de una forma algo rara y disparo, disparo una y otra vez sin cansarse, manchándose con la sangre del hombre.

Yao estaba con los ojos muy abiertos temblando, cuando Iván termino se acerco a el y beso su mejilla retirándose del lugar.


	3. Disputas internas y externasYa estoy ma

**3. Disputas internas y externas. Ya estoy madurando…**

Desde aquel día tan traumático no se habían visto pues Yao por miedo había vuelto a su casa no queriendo verlo, se había encerrado en su habitación temblando y llorando, ¿A caso su amigo?, mejor dicho el niño que le gustaba…,¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo?

Pasaban las semanas rápidamente y como siempre entrenaba en las artes marciales y proseguía con sus estudios. Un día de mucho sol estaba leyendo en una de las grandes salas del palacio cuando un cuerpo algo mas alto que el se hecho encima abrazándolo de la cintura y el alzaba el libro en el aire.

-¡Iván!, no me des esos sustos aru…,¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado.

-te extrañaba no puedo vivir sin ti-dice muy mimoso el pequeño rubio y lo suelta sonriente.

No preguntaría porque se fue y no quiso decirle nada, supo porque, daba igual estaría con el de cualquier forma, era suyo, nadie podía quitárselo, absolutamente nadie.

-Disculpa Iván, en seguida vuelvo puedes pedir lo que quieras-se retira con su libro.

En eso apareció ese, si ese que se interponía como de costumbre, Japón, Kiku, como se le prefiriese llamar, aunque Iván prefería decirle "estorbo de la naturaleza", esto no agradaba a Yao, ya que era su hermano, aunque no fueran de sangre. El ojinegro le miro serio, pero de malas formas haciendo que el ruso rugiese un poco aparentando un tigre.

-No sabia que la miseria de occidente podría entrar en el bello hogar de mi hermoso Yao-dijo riendo para sus adentros encendiendo la ira del rubio.

-El no me a echado, me quiere con el, porque me quiere-dijo orgulloso de ello.

-¿Tu crees?-ríe soberbiamente – te tiene miedo, por eso te odia, por eso hará lo que sea para que te vayas de inmediato-

Los ojos púrpuras del ruso se abrieron de par en par y empezó a temblar la idea de que Yao, su Yao, no lo quisiera, que le odiase, que le tuviera miedo, era una idea que lo trastornaba completamente, solo de pensarlo era tan horrible, al ver al chino enseguida corrió a abrazarlo posesivamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios soltando pequeñas lagrimas sorprendiendo de repente al azabache y al Japonés.

Yao no pudo reaccionar solo se dejo hacer era un beso inocente en verdad porque mantenían los labios pegados, comenzó a sonrojarse y pudo girar el rostro.

-¡Iván aparta!, ¡¿Qué haces aru?-trato de apartarse

-No me odies, no me temas te quiero Yao-lo estrecho mas

Eso dejo paralizado a China, Kiku miraba expectante esperando una reacción furiosa de su hermano, pero en vez de eso Yao acaricio la espalda del mayor y pudo separarse lentamente lo miro.

-Te quiero pero como amigo…-

-Pero…pero…-se fue corriendo de allí.

Yao trato de seguirlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo y callo al suelo al tropezarse y comenzó a llorar también, le dolía…el corazón.

-Perdóname…te quiero mas que a nada y nadie en el mundo pero no puede ser perdóname…-murmuraba sollozando

En el palacio del ruso este caminaba de un lado a otro mas serio de lo normal, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Conquistare a China en todos los sentidos, le amo no me importa cuando tiempo me lleve pero debe ser mio-apretó los puños y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, ya no era el mismo, ya había madurado…no como se esperaba…


End file.
